STAY HIGH
by Stiles Nogitsune Stilinski
Summary: Chacun a sa propre manière de gérer la douleur. Stiles , lui préfère l'oublier et s'enfermer dans une bulle dont les parois sont faites de poudres addictives. Cependant , rien n'est indestructible et lorsqu'un jour le fils du shérif , rencontre Derek , il sait qu'il a trouvé sa porte de sortie.


**Auteur :**Stiles Nogitsune Stilinski .

**Disclamer :**Seule l'intrigue m'appartient. Les personnages dont j'use et j'abuse appartiennent à Jeff David et MTV. Je ne retire aucun bénéfice de cette fiction seulement quelques reviews ahah ^^

**Résumé :**Chacun a sa propre manière de gérer la douleur. Stiles , lui préfère l'oublier et s'enfermer dans une bulle dont les parois sont faites de poudres addictives. Cependant , rien n'est indestructible et lorsqu'un jour le fils du shérif , rencontre Derek , il sait qu'il a trouvé sa porte de sortie

**Nombre de chapitre :**1 - OS

**Rythme de parution :** Ø

**Paring** : Stiles/Derek : **STEREK !**

**Rating :**M.

**Warning :**Présence de relations entre deux hommes M/M . **Lemon ** Sorte de UA. **Langage Hard , Violence.**

* * *

_**Note importante :** Je n'ai moi-même aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle j'ai écrit cette fiction. Je peux seulement vous dire qu'elle m'a obsédée jusqu'à ce que je la couche sur le papier. Ce n'est pas une fic idéaliste où tout se passe toujours bien. On a souvent une vision de Stiles , humain , avec un mental d'acier. Mais Stiles est un humain comme les autres et il a lui aussi un point de rupture. Je n'encourage la consommation de drogue , si je décris les effets de façon méliorative, c'est que je les décris de la façon dont Stiles les voit sur le moment. Ce n'est pas mon avis personnel. En cas de fautes signalez-le moi. Je tiens vraiment à cette fiction et c'est pourquoi j'aimerais vraiment avoir vos avis , bon ou mauvais. Ne vous contentez pas de lire et partir. Laissez vos avis. Merci , bonne lecture._

* * *

**STAY HIGH**

La fumée envahit l'habitacle et Stiles se sentit enfin respirer. Malgré le manque d'air pur, tirer sur son joint était comme un bouffée d'oxygène. L'adolescent s'allongea sur les sièges pleins de tabac et alluma la radio. Il écouta vaguement la musique avant de remuer ses mains en l'air dans de petits mouvements de poignet. Il adorait l'effet qu'avait la drogue sur lui . Tout paraissait plus lent mais plus rapide à la fois. Ses mouvements se faisaient au ralenti mais parfois son cerveau n'enregistrait plus les images et il retrouvait sa main 1o cm plus loin sans l'avoir vue bouger. Une fois même alors qu'il avait pour la première fois testé ce qu'on appelle les drogues dures , il avait pu voir sa défunte mère lui sourire quelques minutes avant de disparaître dans le bois en agitant sa main. Stiles avait bien sûr tenté de la rattraper et avait couru et couru encore. Mais il s'était arrêté et s'était laissé tomber sur le sol mou faisant craquer les feuilles mortes et avait éclaté de rire.

L'adolescent se releva lorsque la cloche sonna . Pas qu'il comptait se rendre en cours mais dans une ou deux minutes à peine , il allait pouvoir voir Scott descendre sa moto, en retard comme à l'accoutumé et courir vers l'enceinte avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait laissé ses clés sur le contact et son casque sur la tête.

Personne ne voyait Scott comme cela à part lui. Ce Scott qui marchait tête haute dans les couloirs , s'affichait sur sa toute nouvelle moto de luxe , parfois même avec sa nouvelle copine , une certaine Pamela , dont les implants mammaires avaient vite fait de remplacer Allison ,son ancienne copine .Tout désormais chez Scott se rapportait à son image , à commencer par Stiles , dont il s'était débarrassé sans prendre de gants au profit d'un grand blond sportif au Q.I équivalent à celui d'un haricot vert.

Tout avait basculé depuis la mort d'Allison. Cette dernière était morte dans un accident de la route , son père qui conduisait sous l'influence de l'alcool se noyait désormais dans son chagrin. Chagrin qui avait prit les traits d'une bouteille de Cognac. Stiles se tourna vers l'entrée du lycée et vit la moto de Scott garée non loin sur un emplacement professoral. En haut des marches qui montaient vers la double porte d'entrée du lycée trônait son casque. L'adolescent faisait assez confiance en sa popularité pour laisser son casque sans surveillance. Personne ne toucherait le casque du capitaine McCall ! Une voiture entra dans le parking du lycée et Stiles vit dans son rétroviseur qu'il s'agissait de la voiture du shérif. Celui-ci en descendit fièrement réajustant son étoile sur sa chemise d'uniforme. Après tout il n'y avait que ça dont il pouvait être fier : son boulot. Il était veuf doublé d'un alcoolique , sur ça venait se rajouter un fils junkie. C'est sur que ce n'était pas aussi reluisant que cette putain d'étoile. Une main frappa contre la vitre de sa Jeep , tirant le junkie de ses pensées. Stiles ne réagit pas et laissa sa tête retomber sur l'attache de la ceinture . Aouch. Le shérif retapa et l'adolescent soupira avant de finalement ouvrir la vitre martyrisée.

**-Daddy , quelle surprise ! Que fais-tu là ? Tu es venu à la réunion parents-profs ? Dommage, ça s'est terminé i peine six mois.**

Le shérif ne parut pas touché par cette pique et resta dans son rôle de flic.

**-Brien,ne devriez-vous pas être en cours à cette heure-ci ?**

Ah et voilà la nouvelle façon qu'avait trouvé le shérif de renier son fils : l'appeler par le nom de jeune fille de sa mère et le vouvoyer comme s'il parlait avec un inconnu. Tout ce qui pouvait les relier était le fait que le shérif fermait les yeux sur sa consommation de...relaxants.

**-Appelez mes parents et voyez ça avec eux** railla de brun . **Je ne parlerais pas tant que je n'aurais pas vu mon avocat.**

Et le junkie remonta la vitre en pouffant de rire.

Le shérif partit , à court de mots , à court de forces et Stiles savoura le moment augmentant le volume de la musique.

_" You're gone and I've gotta stay high"*****_

_(En partant tu m'as condamné à planer à jamais)_

L'ancien hyperactif resta ainsi le reste de la matinée , ne faisant que fumer , rire et oublier . Comme chaque jour lorsque la cloche qui annonçait la pause méridienne sonna , il se leva mollement et épousseta ses vêtements sur lesquels s'accrochaient des résidus de ses fumettes. Il traversa le hall et le couloir . Il réajusta son bonnet bordeaux et entendit quelques filles de secondes soupirer. Son style bad boy , "je plane sans interruption" plaisait . Mais lui était tellement perché que le regard des autres ne lui semblait qu'une brise sur sa peau. Comme d'habitude , il entra dans la cafétéria, prit un plateau et fit un clin d'œil à Rosa , l'employée de service. Celle-ci lui laissa voir ses dents mal lavées avant de doubler les portions de base dans son assiette. Le brun lui sourit faussement avant de partir s'installer à une table plus loin. Il déposa son assiette sur une table au hasard avant de se diriger vers une table au fond de la salle. Apparemment aujourd'hui l'heureux bénéficiaire du rab Stilinski était un certain Emmett , un élève de première qui s'extasiait sur sa chance.

Chaque jour , à l'insu de Rosa , Stiles déposait son assiette sur une table au hasard , ravissant les affamés. Le junkie détacha la paille de sa briquette de jus de pomme et en vida le contenu dans la plante verte. Il se contenta de manger sa pomme et de fourrer la paille dans sa poche avant de partir déambuler dans les couloirs. Chaque jour était fait ainsi . Drogué, délivré de toute pensée.

Alors que Stiles passait devant la porte des cabinets , une idée se forma dans son esprit brumeux. Il entra dans les toilettes et se mit en position de pompe pour apercevoir les pieds de quatre personnes. Parfait. Il entra dans une cabine , monta sur la cuvette des toilettes et approcha son briquet du détecteur incendie. Celui-ci ne mit qu'une seconde pour exploser en un bruit strident et déverser des trombes d'eau sur les occupants des lieux. Stiles sortit hilare , amusé par les cris que poussaient les élèves touchés. Il se traîna hors des toilettes et s'assit contre les casiers, trempant le sol lisse du couloir. Lorsqu'il vit Scott sortir des toilettes trempé, un regard de prédateur en chasse , il ne put se sauver et son rire doubla d'intensité. Scott dirigea ses yeux vers lui et le jaugea avec mépris.

**-Toi , c'est toi !**

**-Yep , moi c'est moi !**

**-Encore défoncé, tu fais pitié mon pauvre , t'es vraiment pathétique.**

**-C'est pas ce que dit Pamela , que tu es pathétique quand c'est le nom d'Allison que tu cris quand tu jouis en elle ?**

Le regard de Scott se voila au nom de la fille Argent mais il se reprit vite et sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre.

Stiles frotta sa joue endolorie en souriant . Scott n'y avait pas été de main morte. Il sourit en repensant au visage empli de fureur de son ex-meilleur ami alors qu'il s'acharnait sur lui. Le junkie avait encaissé coup sur coup , sans jamais se départir de son sourire moqueur.

Bien vite , Scott avait abandonné l'idée de lui faire disparaître, il n'y arriverait pas.

**-Allez casses toi Cap'tain McCall , on pourrait te voir avec le _"pauvre tocard hyperactif"_ .**

Même la gueule en sang , Stiles dominait leurs échanges.

**-Va crever Stilinski cracha son ex-meilleur-ami** avant de partir son sac de lacrosse à la main pour se changer.

Stiles se releva et entra à nouveau dans les toilettes pataugeant dans la flaque qu'y s'y était formée.

Le jeune homme s'inspecta dans le miroir sans vraiment s'y voir. Il voyait juste l'ombre du Stiles d'avant , amaigri. Une arcade pissant le sang , deux filets rouges s'échappant de chaque narine , ainsi qu'un plus long partant de sa lèvre inférieure jusqu'à son T-shirt. Encore un bon à jeter. L'ancien hyperactif ne prit pas la peine de se nettoyer et sortit à grand pas du lycée allant se noyer dans l'obscurité rassurante de la forêt. Jugeant s'étant enfoncé assez loin. Stiles s'assit sur le sol mou et sortit la paille ainsi que deux petit paquet de sa poche. Il posa le tout sur une vieille souche et entreprit de préparer son rail. Il sortit tout d'abord une pincée de poudre de chaque paquet avant de les mélanger et d'essayer d'en faire un petit trait. L'un des sachets contenait du lait en poudre , l'autre il ne savait plus trop quoi , il l'avait piqué dans le bureau du shérif lors de sa dernière saisie. Avec le lait en poudre mélangé à la drogue , il évitait le risque d'overdose. Stiles plaça sa paille à l'entrée de sa narine et inspira tout le rail d'un coup. Puis il se laissa tomber sur le dos , attendant que la substance fasse son effet. Bientôt les couleurs se mélangèrent pour former un patchwork de couleurs flashy. La forêt ressemblait maintenant à celle du film Avatar de James Cameron. Illuminée. Un bruit sur sa droite attira son attention et Stiles se retourna . Devant lui se tenait un homme qui semblait lui parler. Le junkie fixa ses lèvres qui remuaient avant de remonter sur sa barbe de trois jours qui encadraient son visage , puis en remontant il put voir un nez fin , mais surtout des yeux verts olives d'un éclat hallucinant et d'une profondeur irréelle. D'ailleurs tout cela devait l'être irréel. Cet homme était trop parfait pour exister. L'inconnu passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs , les sourcils froncés, il avait l'air jeune , une vingtaine d'années tout au plus. Le brun s'était approché et avait recommencé à lui parler , Stiles avait tenté de se concentrer sur les mots de son interlocuteur , mais avait vite abandonné préférant observer quelques oiseaux prendre leur envol. Ils volaient si haut . Même aidé par ses amis les pilules , Stiles n'avait jamais plané aussi haut. Il voulait les rejoindre et partir lui aussi , très loin , le plus loin possible , jusque où ses ailes pourraient le porter. Sans s'en rendre compte , Stiles avait entrepris d'escalader un arbre sous le regard circonspect de son hallucination . Bientôt alors que Stiles atteignait presque la branche la plus haute de l'arbre, le junkie perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva entraîné dans une chute d'une lenteur surnaturelle. Vers les derniers mètres , il ferma les yeux et attendit l'impact mais deux bras le rattrapèrent avant de le déposer précautionneusement au sol. Lorsqu'il se releva pour remercier son sauveur , il se rendit compte qu'il était désormais seul dans la forêt et que sa merde avait cessé de faire effet. La durée du produit était courte mais les effets étaient pas mal. La semaine qui suivit fut en tout point la même mis à part sa rencontre avec Derek. Pendant une semaine, il ne se contenta que de quelques joints par-ci par-là, juste de quoi se détendre et s'amuser un peu. D'ailleurs , il n'y avait pas que lui qui voulait se détendre et s'amuser un peu. Il avait désormais une nouvelle occupation que celle de regarder Scott arriver en retard. Tous les jours durant la pause déjeuner il pouvait apercevoir Lydia un mec différent à chaque fois se diriger vers le gymnase et en ressortir totalement débraillée. Et aux vues des dispenses d'EPS que fournissait la rousse depuis son entrée dans le système scolaire, ça étonnerait le junkie si elle faisait de la gym ..

Cette après-midi là , Stiles vit Lydia entrer une fois plus dans le gymnase , accompagné cette fois-ci d'un garçon que Stiles connaissait. Il l'avait déjà vu sur des affaires de crimes sexuels dans les dossiers de son père. Il devrait peut-être.. Et puis non ce n'était pas ses affaires. Chacun gérait sa vie comme il l'entendait. Le brun se sentit désolé et triste à la fois pour la jeune fille , depuis le départ de Jackson et plus récemment d'Allison cette dernière avait enchainé les conquêtes , tentant d'oublier ses peines en simulant des orgasmes dans des placards à balais miteux. Placards miteux qui passaient pour des hôtels cinq étoiles aux yeux des garçons qui se bousculaient pour lui arracher ses dernières parcelles d'innocence.

La pensée de Stiles avait été trop loin à son goût et il se dit qu'il devait se remettre un bon coup pour oublier de penser . Oublier qu'il ne survit que grâce à ces poudres qui coagulent le sang qui aurait pu couler de ses poignets s'il ne les prenait pas . Quand tu es pris dans la tempête et que ton univers s'effondre , tu ne restes pas bien droit sur ton navire déchaîné, tu suis le mouvement des vagues. Tu t'effondres toi aussi.

Stiles prit la direction de la forêt et retrouva l'endroit de sa première défonce avec le beau gosse aux yeux verts. Il retrouva bientôt la souche et se rassit devant sortant ses deux paquet et sa paille. Cette fois si il mit moins de drogue car il voulait entendre ce que le brun lui disait. Il snifa son rail d'un coup , rejeta la tête en arrière et attendit quelque minutes. Bientôt les effets de la drogue firent leur apparition . Ceux-ci furent les mêmes que la fois précédente , seulement , leur intensité avait diminué. Les couleurs étaient moins fortes , plus terne. Son esprit continuait délicieusement de s'envoler. Mais il avait prise sur la réalité. Le monde ne s'était pas effacé derrière la poudre , il s'y était mêlé dans un rail étonnant et séduisant. Il marcha un peu , restant à proximité de la souche. Il regardait en l'air , béat. Quiconque l'aurait vu de loin , l'aurait cru en train de s'extasier sur les beautés de la nature. Mais le garçon se fichait totalement de la nature , c'est parce la forêt était un coin tranquille pour se défoncer sans être dérangé qu'il était là. Tout ce qu'il aimait était les effets de la drogue sur son esprit. Il oubliait . Provisoirement bien sûr, mais ça lui faisait du bien. Il oublia la mort d'Allison , de sa mère , les paroles de Scott , les coups et insultes de son père. Il oublia. Cependant une larme roula sur sa joue car ce n'était pas vrai. Il ignora.

Soudain un craquement se fit entendre derrière lui . L'adolescent essuya sa joue , avant de se retourner. Devant lui se tenait son hallucination . Tout de noir vêtu, en deuil permanent. Seuls ses yeux et ses lèvres paraissaient vivants . D'ailleurs ses lèvres le lui prouvèrent car elle se mirent à bouger.

**-Tu as encore prévu de te jeter d'un arbre aujourd'hui ?**

Stiles sourit se rappelant vaguement être tombé.

**-Oui mais j'hésite lequel choisir , un conseil ?**

**-Hum , laisses moi voir .. Celui-ci.**

Le doigt de l'ainé pointa un arbre dont les fortes branches s'entrelaçaient les une aux autres.

**-Hum ouais , c'est exactement ce qu'il me faut. Merci ..**

**-Derek.**

L'adolescent escalada les branches une par une , se délectant de son absence de peur. Avant de finalement arriver au sommet. Le brun s'allongea sur la branche et se mit à rire. Il fallait qu'il redescende et il ne comptait pas sauter. Il n'était pas un lâche , il ne mettrait pas fin à ses jours. On les endurait. Moins de dix secondes plus tard , Derek était à ses côtés. Ce mec était définitivement le fruit de son imagination.

**-Rapide , comment t'as fait ça ?**

**-Je ne dévoile pas mes secrets aussi facilement mon jeune ami.**

**-Dopage.**

Et le brun éclata devant l'incongruité de ses paroles . Lui le junkie , accusait son ami imaginaire de se doper.

**-Hum , pas vraiment .. Tu m'as dit que c'était quoi ton prénom déjà ?**

Le jeune homme partit dans un fou rire alors que son homologue continuait de le fixer.

**-Qu'est-ce-que j'ai dit ?**

Le fils du shérif mit plusieurs minutes avant de se calmer.

**-Der , tes techniques de drague sont pourries !**

L'ainé haussa un sourcil à l'entente du surnom que lui avait donné le brun mais ne dit rien.

**-Je ne te drague pas, et elle n'est pas si pourrie cette phrase , si ?**

Le brun repartit dans son fou rire le plus belle. Derek venait d'avouer qu'il le draguait et en plus de ça , il le draguait mal. Bientôt le rire du garçon s'arrêta et il dit dans sa meilleure imitation du plus vieux.

**-Dis poupée t'as pas eu trop mal quand t'es tombé du paradis.**

Le garçon pouffa.

**-Bah quoi c'est mignon comme.. Hé ! Je ne parle pas comme ça !**

Les oiseaux s'envolèrent sous les éclats de rire de l'ancien hyperactif.

Leurs rendez-vous s'intensifièrent et ce fut bientôt quotidien. Chaque jour Derek apparaissait quelques minutes après qu'il se soit shooté. Ils parlaient d'eux , ils se confiaient, se faisaient confiance. L'ainé se surprit à raconter l'incendie de son manoir , provoqué par son ex-petite-amie . Il lui conta la mort de Paige et celle de Laura , toutes deux causées par son oncle. Et le brun l'apaisa , il tournait l'histoire d'un tel angle , que la culpabilité de Derek s'effaçait.

Et Stiles lui raconta comment il avait vu sa mère mourir , seule avec lui alors que son père était au poste. Il lui raconta comment son père s'était vengé de ne pas avoir été celui qui tenait la main de Claudia alors qu'elle partait. Il lui raconta les coups , les mots . Il lui raconta la mort d'Allison, le rejet de ses amis et particulièrement de Scott . Il lui raconta la peur et la tristesse qu'il ressentait lorsque la rousse s'enfermait dans le gymnase pour une sauterie rapide de dix minutes.

Pas qu'il soit jaloux , non , mais la rousse valait tellement mieux.

Et lorsqu'un jour les yeux de Derek virèrent au rouge durant l'une de ses histoires , il ne dit rien parce que le brun était tout ce qu'il avait , même s'il n'était pas réel. Les doses de drogue diminuaient. Il avait totalement arrêté le pétard , et sa seule consommation était le rail qu'il prenait avant de voir Derek.

**~STAY HIGH~**

**-Je suis bien réel Stiles.**

**-Prouves-le**

Et le plus grand déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes le surprenant totalement . Et Stiles sentit réellement la chaleur des lèvres de son homologue contre les siennes. Derek était réel. Vivant . Tout comme lui.

**-Tu es réel** souffla l'hyperactif , ses lèvres éloignées de quelques millimètres de celles de Derek

**-Oui** fut la réponse de Derek avant de reprendre les lèvres du cadet.

**~STAY HIGH~**

Ce soir là en rentrant à sa voiture dans laquelle il dormait , Stiles attrapa toutes ces merdes auxquelles il avait été dépendant et les jeta dans une poubelle avant y mettre le feu . Alors qu'il profitait de la chaleur de son bras-zéro de fortune, envisageant d'aller prendre une douche dans les vestiaires du lycée ; il entendit un cri qui cessa vite , étouffé. Il se dirigea à tâtons vers la source du bruit et tomba sur une scène qui hanterait ses cauchemars à jamais. Lydia était là sur le sol , en sang . Au dessus d'elle se trouvait le gars avec lequel elle avait fait son escapade quelques semaines plutôt. Le gars des dossiers de son père. Le gars se déchainait sur Lydia autant avec ses poings qu'avec ses mouvements de bassin violeurs.

La jeune fille s'était évanouie, mais le jeune homme ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte , continuant de la frapper , de l'insulter , de la violer.

-Tu pensais pouvoir me chauffer et me jeter après comme tous les autres ? Hem oui ! Ah ! Tu ne voulais plus , hein salope ah ! Tu pensais que j'allais hum croire à ton numéro de sainte nitouche ? Ah !

Stiles qui était jusque ici paralysé d'horreur se leva et contourna le garçon avant de le surprendre et de le tirer par le cou. Le jeune homme se retrouva au sol et l'ancien hyperactif ne retint pas ses coups. Mais un coup de pied dans les parties le fit reculer et sa victime en profita pour se relever. Il sortit une lame rétractable de sa poche et se jeta sur lui , celui-ci l'esquiva mais ne put éviter la balayette de son assaillant. Il se retrouva au sol où le garçon le roua de coup de pieds. Finalement , en déséquilibrant l'adversaire , il parvint à reprendre le dessus. Il roua le visage du garçon de coups de poings mais lorsqu'il sentit une lame s'enfoncer en lui , il perdit les pédales. Il se déchaîna sur la chair du violeur. Ses coups de pieds tapaient dans le mou , le corps sous lui avait cessé de crier . Ce n'était plus qu'une masse de chairs sanguinolentes. Le fils du shérif se désintéressa de sa victime pour se pencher sur Lydia. Elle était blessée, gravement blessée. Apparemment , il n'était pas le seul à avoir goûté au couteau. Blake c'était son nom , s'en était servi pour déchirer la robe de Lydia et s'était amusé à graver des "B" dans la chair de la jeune fille. Plus loin en dessous du sein de l'adolescent on pouvait voir une blessure plus grave que les autres. Elle semblait profonde et le sang n'arrêtait pas de s'en échapper. Le visage de la jeune fille était méconnaissable , tuméfié. Il prit le pouls de la victime : très faible. Et pour une fois il se bénit d'être clean. Il ne savait pas quoi faire , pas question d'appeler la police , et l'hôpital s'en chargerait s'il y amenait Lydia et Blake dans cet état.

Alors il fit la seule chose qu'il savait faire , qu'il voulait faire. Il cria son nom. Le nom de Derek. De longues minutes plus tard , Derek revint accompagné d'une jeune fille. Ceux-ci prirent vite connaissance de la situation et l'inconnue prit Lydia dans les bras avant de s'enfoncer dans les bois.

**-Que s'est il passé ?**

**-Il-Il était en train de la violer . Je me suis interposé et il m'a attaqué et.**

**-Tu es blessé ?** Le coupa abruptement l'ainé.

Il secoua la tête négativement mais sa main s'appuya contre sa blessure

**-Putain Stiles t'es débile ou quoi ? Tu comptais vraiment me cacher ça ?!**

Le cadet dansa d'un pied à l'autre ne sachant que dire . Finalement le brun l'attrapa et le souleva pour l'allonger dans ses bras..

**-Et..et lui ?**

**-On le laisse là. Ton amie n'était sûrement pas sa première mais sera sa dernière je te l'assure !**

**-Je te fais confiance Der.**

Le cadet toujours dans ses bras n'avait rien dit mais cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'il s'essoufflait , produit de sa blessure , qu'il avait jusque maintenant ignoré sous le coup de l'adrénaline.

**-Der..**

L'ainé qui avait senti les battements de cœur de Stiles ralentir commença à paniquer. Il ne put rien dire pendant de longues minutes. Essayant de réaliser ce qui se passait. Finalement c'est quand il sentit le cœur du plus jeune manquer plusieurs battements qu'il se reprit.

**-Ne dors pas Stiles , ne pars pas , je t'en supplie tiens bon , je ..enfin on , Stiles s'il te plait ne me laisses pas seul encore une fois..Je t'en supplie !**

Le cadet releva la tête et déposa ses lèvres plus fraîches qu'à l'accoutumé sur celles de Derek .

**-Si seulement je t'avais rencontré avant , je n'aurais pas plongé dans ces conneries , on aurait eu du temps. Je t'aurais sûrement dit je t'aime , devant un film, ma tête sur mon épaule. Et on aurait eu notre première fois. Fabuleuse. Je t'aurais aimé. Si seulement on avait le temps.**

**-Je te trouverais du temps Stiles je te le promets !**

**-Ne promets pas Derek ! On ne trouve pas le temps , c'est lui qui nous trouve . Je t'aime Derek.**

Les yeux de l'ancien junkie partirent dans le vague. Une larme dévala la joue de l'Alpha et il sut qu'il avait pris la bonne décision.

Ses crocs s'enfoncèrent dans le cou du brun. Ses yeux rougeoyèrent un instant avant de reprendre leur teinte pers.

Ça devait marcher. Après Paige il ne supporterait pas un deuxième ratage. Il avait pu passer outre la jeune fille car ce n'était dans le fond qu'une amourette. Mais il sentait en Stiles plus que ça. Compagnon , âme -soeur , ancre .

Le cœur du plus jeune ralentit encore un peu et Derek l'allongea sur le tronc où il s'étaient rencontrés . Le loup plaqua ses mains sur les pectoraux et appuya en pression régulière pour que le cœur du brun reprenne un rythme régulier. Le temps que la transformation opère. Ce fut long , même pour un loup-garou.

Derek entendit le cœur de l'ancien hyperactif reprendre peu à peu un battement régulier. Ça avait marché. Il vit sa morsure disparaître de la peau de Stiles et regarda à l'endroit de sa blessure et ne trouva qu'une peau pâle et nette sur laquelle se pavanaient une ribambelle de grains de beauté.

Soudain dans une respiration "après -noyade" Stiles se releva fixant Derek de ses deux yeux dorés. Derek fit rougeoyer les siens avant de déposer ses lèvres sur celle de son homologue.

**-Je te l'ai promis, mais tu as raison c'est le temps qui nous trouve. Je t'aime Stiles.**

**-Je t'aime aussi Der ! Lydia ?**

**-Je ne sais pas ..**

Il prirent tous deux le chemin du manoir de Derek . Durant le temps du trajet . L'alpha dispensa à Stiles des cours rudimentaires sur les loup-garous. L'ainé sentit un picotement désagréable lui parcourir l'échine. Il leva la tête et vit avec horreur que c'était la pleine lune. Il se tourna vers Stiles qui ne parut pas dérangé plus que ça par la puissance qu'exerçait l'astre sur lui.

**-Comment tu fais ça ?**

**-De quoi ?**

**-Tu ne sens pas la lune. Comme si elle gonflait à l'intérieur de toi ?**

**-Si mais tu es là et je ne pense qu'à ça.**

**-Tu es incroyable Stiles , ainsi que cette paire de fesses** dit-il en pelotant les dites fesses.

Il rirent tout en continuant leur course.

Lorsqu'il arrivèrent au manoir , ils trouvèrent Cora dans le salon en train de nettoyer les plaies de Lydia.

Derek écarquilla les yeux devant les blessure de la jeune fille. Son buste que sa sœur avait pris soin de nettoyer n'était plus qu'un ensemble de "B" sanguinolents.

**-Comment va-t-elle ?**

**-Ses battements de cœur sont réguliers , mais ses blessures commencent à s'infecter. TU vas devoir faire quelque chose.**

L'alpha baissa les yeux , il ne voulait pas tenter sa chance et empoisonner la jeune fille.

**-Cora , je ne le sens pas , il y a quelque chose de différent en elle. On ne peut pas la transformer. Mon instinct d'Alpha me hurle de m'éloigner.**

Stiles tenta hésitant :

**-On pourrait peut-être appeler l'infirmière McCall , je la connais bien , elle nous aiderait sans hésiter et ne répèterait rien.**

**-Ok , je te fais confiance Stiles.**

Stiles s'éclipsa inutilement connaissant désormais les capacités auditives de ses congénères et composa le numéro de l'infirmière.

Il lui demanda de venir le plus vite possible et lui indiqua l'adresse.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard , la brune arriva et regarda horrifiée , le corps tuméfié de la rousse.

Stiles lui expliqua dans quelle condition il avait retrouvé la jeune fille et sachant que celle-ci serait trop fière pour porter plainte , ils l'avaient amené ici , pour lui donner les premiers soins , mais n'ayant pas accès à tout le matériel nécessaire ils avaient préféré demander de l'aide.

L'infirmière s'agita autour , du corps de la jeune fille , nettoyant , désinfectant , recousant.

**-Bon j'ai fait tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir. Ses blessures ne devraient pas se réouvrir mais une infection n'est pas à écarter. Surtout appelez-moi si elle se plaint de maux de tête ou si la zone autour de la blessure brunit. Pour les "B" je n'ai pu que les recoudre , mais pour les cicatrices , il faudra sûrement les faire disparaître au laser.**

Derek hocha la tête et remercia la femme, qui inclina la tête avant de partir. Lorsque l'infirmière fut partie , l'Alpha se tourna vers le corps inerte de la jeune fille.

Il s'approcha de ses plaies afin de les lécher mais un bras l'en empêcha .

Il se retourna vers son petit-ami , interrogateur , mais celui-ci ne fit rien d'autre que grogner . Jalousie lupine. Utiliser sa langue pour panser les plaies de quelqu'un était une grande marque d'affection chez les loups-garous. Le loup ne se sentait aucunement attaché à Lydia mais sa partie humaine lui criait que c'était ce qu'il fallait faire.

**-Cora , ça te dérangerait de..**

**-Au point où on en est !**

La brune se pencha vers le corps inerte de la rousse et lécha chacune des blessures de la jeune fille. Celles-ci cicatrisèrent rapidement ne laissant qu'une peau impeccable et unie.

**-Pourquoi vous n'avez pas fait ça plus tôt ?**

**-Disons qu'il y a un degrés de gravité selon lequel on peut agir ou non. Ses blessures étaient trop graves pour que nous puissions faire quelque chose.**

L'Alpha prit la main de Stiles et s'approcha de la jeune Martin. Il attrapa son cou et dégagea délicatement sa nuque.

L'ancien junkie grogna face à autant de proximité entre son compagnon et l'humaine. De plus la pleine lune n'arrangeait rien et il n'avait plus qu'une envie : éloigner cette nymphomane de ce qui lui appartenait.

Derek fit apparaître ses griffes et dans un mouvement précis les enfonça dans la nuque gracile de Lydia.

**-Que fais-tu ?**

**-Je modifie ses souvenirs.**

**-Et tu y mets quoi ?**

**-Elle a regardé un film , tranquillement , une tasse de chocolat chaud entre ses doigts parfaitement vernis . À un moment du film lors d'un passage comique , elle a pensé à toi et à votre amitié perdue , elle s'en est voulue de ne pas avoir été là pour toi quand tu en avais besoin. Mais après son chat lui a sauté sur les genoux et elle a oublié ce à quoi elle pensait pour le câliner.**

**-Tu peux vraiment faire ça ?**

**-Hum hum.**

**-Et comment tu savais qu'elle avait un chat ?**

**-Sens par toi-même tu verras.**

Le cadet se pencha sur la rousse et une odeur lui envahit les narines. Pouah c'était horrible .

**-Erk !**

**-Oui tu l'as dit ! **

**-Est-ce-qu'on pue autant pour les chats ?**

**-Ils nous détestent littéralement !**

**-J'imagine que mon rêve de tenir un refuge pour chats vient de disparaître.**

**-C'était vraiment ton rêve.**

**-Hmm non.. mon rêve Derek Bad Wolf Hale , c'est toi.**

Et il l'embrassa .

Cora se racla la gorge amusée de voir les deux garçon s'embrasser comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain. Derek leva ses yeux rougeoyant vers Cora avant qu'il ne redevienne verts et qu'il tousse l'air gêné.

**-Ahem désolé, Stiles je te présente Cora , ma soeur. Cora , voici Stiles mon petit-ami.**

Stiles souri largement à la mention petit ami et serra la main de la Bêta avec un petit **"Enchanté"**.

Cora ne répondit pas et se contenta de se tourner vers Derek pour lui demander:

**-Compagnon?**

**-Pas encore j'attends qu'il ait dix-huit ans. Son père est shérif.**

**-Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer de quoi vous parlez ?**

**-Pour que tu sois reconnu comme compagnon de Derek , il faut que vous ayez un rapport charnel..Enfin que vous.. Bon merde Derek dit lui !**

**-Il faut qu'on couche ensemble et que je te morde.**

**-Et si j'ai bien compris tu vas faire ceinture jusqu'à mes dix-huit ans ? Mais Der , c'est dans deux putains de mois !**

**-Ton père est shérif !**

**-Je n'ai pas de père !**

**-Tu peux parler tant que tu veux. Je tiens à mes parties .**

**-Tu craqueras Derek Hale.**

Putain qui aurait cru que ce loup aurait autant de volonté ! Un mois et demi que bêta se pavanait à peine vêtu devant l'Alpha et celui-ci ne sourcillait pas. Et dès qu'il tentait d'initier un semblant de rapport l'ainé se contentait de grogner deux mots qui coupaientt l'envie de Stiles dans la seconde.

**-Shérif Stilinski.**

Bien sûr Stiles avait pensé à tenter quelque chose durant la pleine lune lorsque le loup de son Alpha ne pourrait résister , mais celui-ci avait disparu la veille et était revenu le lendemain. Un sachet de croissanqt à la main et un petit sourire charmeur au lèvres.

**-Hum elle était loin cette boulangerie dit moi railla le plus jeune avant d'embrasser son petit ami.**

Le plus vieux grignota les lèvres de son fantasme depuis maintenant deux mois mais lorsqu'il sentit ses mains glisser vers le fessier de l'adolescent il se calma en prononçant les fameux deux mots .

**-Putain Der , t'es un salop tu sais que ça me coupe toujours l'envie !**

**-Patiente mon loup** chuchota-t-il contre les lèvres de son bêta.

Ce que Stiles ne savait pas c'était que c'était pour se calmer lui-même que l'ainé prononçait ses mots . Car rien que de penser à l'homme qui avait fait autant de mal à son compagnon toute son envie partait en fumée.

Toute cette frustration , Stiles l'évacuait au lacrosse où il était devenu bien meilleur que son ancien frère de cœur.

Le coach Finstock lui avait-même proposé la place de co-capitaine qu'il avait accepté au moment où il avait senti la rage parcourir le corps de Scott tout entier.

Le brun avait surpris tout le monde. Il avait décroché de ses anciens vices . Certains s'amusaient volontairement à fumer des pilons devant le bêta mais celui-ci n'en avait strictement rien à faire , il n'avait jamais été accro , il voulait juste oublier. Surtout qu'il pouvait désormais sentir chaque composant de la "drogue" ce qui le dégoutait plus qu'autre chose.

Les filles soupiraient toujours sous son passage. On pouvait dire que le brun avait vraiment changé. Il s'était tout d'abord remplumé et avait développé une musculature plus qu'alléchante . Son visage s'était fait plus carré, plus adulte.

Son hyperactivité, que la drogue avait estompé avait totalement disparue. Il parlait désormais en réfléchissant à chaque mot. Allant à l'essentiel , sans détours ni passerelles.

Scott avait bien saisi que le taux de popularité de Stiles avait augmenté et qu'il était en passe de le dépasser . Et de ce fait, il faisait tout pour se rapprocher de lui . Pour avoir le nouveau meilleur ami à la "mode".

Il avait d'abord tenté de s'asseoir à côté de lui ou tout du moins à proximité mais Stiles était toujours entouré d'Erica , Isaac et Boyd. Trois adolescents mal dans leur peau que Stiles s'était promis d'aider. Il avait l'intention de les mordre après que Derek l'ait revendiqué et qu'il devienne l'Alpha bis.

Puis il lui avait fait plus de passes durant les entraînements. Mais le loup lui renvoyait avec violence dans la poitrine.

Au déjeuner aussi , il s'était assis à sa table mais le bêta s'était contenté de l'ignorer tout le long du repas alors que ce dernier tentait de lancer une discussion avec son co-capitaine.

Une fois alors que Scott suivait Stiles à la bibliothèque, le loup en eut marre de cet harcèlement continu et l'avait plaqué avec force contre les casiers.

**-Écoutes-moi bien McCall , quoi que tu essayes de faire, oublies . On a tous pété les plombs à la mort d'Allison . Mais toi tu m'as blessé et tu m'as poussé dans la drogue , tu m'as rabaissé et alors que j'étais plus bas que terre tu as encore trouvé le moyen de me mettre encore plus bas. Tu m'as brisé Scott et je ne te laisserais plus faire.** Les yeux du jeune homme s'illuminèrent pendant que le loup lui parlait. Ces derniers mois défilèrent devant ses yeux et c'était comme si Scott prenait la mesure de ses actions.

**-Oh mon Dieu Stiles, elle est morte ! Elle est vraiment morte ! Oh mon dieu ! Allison !**

Les larmes qui n'étaient pas tombées aux funérailles de la jeune , roulèrent sur les joues du brun. Le brun hyperventilait , le choc ayant provoqué une crise d'asthme. Le bêta s'agenouilla au niveau de Scott et le brun sentit quelque chose tomber dans sa main. Son inhalateur de ventoline.

Une larme roula sur la joue du noiraud.

**-Tu l'as toujours ?**

**-Depuis que tu me l'as donné Scott.**

**-Comment j'ai pu briser tout ça, tout ce qu'on avait.**

**-Je ne sais pas Scott. Tu étais mon frère..**

**-Je suis ton frère !**

**-Ouais , ouais et Pamela ma belle-soeur.**

Le regard de Scott se fit sombre. Il ne se rappelait même pas pourquoi et comment il en était venu à sortir avec cette écervelée.

**-Je te laisse Stiles , je trouverais quelque chose.** Le basané serra l'autre dans ses bras qui ne put rien faire d'autre que de rester tendu les bras le long du corps.

Il ne pouvait pas oublier tout ce que Scott lui avait fait , même s'il savait que le brun regrettait et qu'il n'avait pas conscience de ses actes à ce moment-là, les paroles de son ex-meilleur ami résonnaient encore dans son esprit . Il n'y avait aucun moyen d'effacer ... ou peut-être que si.

**~STAY HIGH~**

**-Tu es sur que tu veux le faire Stiles ?**

**-Sûr, Scott est parti vivre avec son père pour se remettre du décès d'Allison et je n'ai pas pu supporter la solitude et mes problèmes.**

**-Et Scott ?**

**-Si il veut qu'on redevienne frère il n'a pas le choix. Il a déjà quitté Pamela et ça fait une semaine qu'il dépose des roses devant l'ancien casier d'Allison.**

**-Tu vas lui dire ?**

**-Après, sûrement enfin je veux dire on va en quelque sorte reprendre notre relation et la redémarrer à la fois sans souvenir de coupure et c'est étrange parce que..**

**-Stiles calmes-toi tu recommences à te perdre dans tes paroles.**

**-Oui , ça va aller ! N'est-ce pas Derek ?**

**-Tu as confiance en moi ?**

**-Bien sûr .**

L'ainé ne dit rien et embrassa le garçon.

**~STAY HIGH~**

**-Der , tu verrais Isaac et Scott , il y a une tension sexuelle entre eux , même nos griffes n'en viendraient pas à bout !**

**-Hum Hum ..**

**-Dites-moi , Derek Hale , si ce que je dis ne vous intéresse pas autant me le dire tout de suite !**

**-Ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que..**

Le brun détourna les yeux pour fixer le poste de télévision où défilait le générique de fin de cette série pourrie que Stiles pourtant , adorait.

**-Oui ?**

L'ancien hyperactif prit le menton de l'Alpha entre ses doigts pour qu'il le regarde.

**-Non rien laisses tomber c'était une idée stupide ..**

**-Der , tu en as dit soit trop, soit pas assez ! Lances-toi tu n'as rien à perdre et surtout pas moi !**

**-Je me disais que puisque dans une semaine tu seras majeur , nous pourrions officialiser notre relation ..**

**-Tu veux dire s'afficher en public , parce que moi j'adorerais voir la tête de mon Scottie quand je t'embrasserais devant lui , déjà que quand je parle de nous il a l'air d'avoir avaler un citron alors là..**

**-Je pensais plutôt à des fiançailles le coupa l'Alpha .**

**-Oh mon dieu la tête de Scott ça va être épique , tu veux pas faire ça devant le lycée ?**

**-Tu acceptes juste pour emmerder Scott ?**

**-Pour ça et parce que passer ma vie avec toi Derek c'est la meilleure chose qui puisse m'arriver parce que tu es beau , intelligent , protecteur , loyal , sexy , courageux , fort . Parce que tu me fais me sentir vivant plus que n'importe quelle drogue. Parce que tu es ma drogue . Parce que je t'aime et je t'aime et je t'aime.**

Il ponctuait chaque argument d'un baiser sur les lèvres de son compagnon.

Bientôt leurs lèvres s'entrouvrirent et leurs langues se trouvèrent. Leur attributs lupins se réveillèrent , rien qu'à ce contact. Les crocs de Stiles glissèrent sur la langue de l'ainé et celui-ci gémit . Leurs langues luttaient l'une contre l'autre comme deux gladiateurs de chair . Il n'y aurait qu'un vainqueur. Les mains de Stiles autour du cou de l'Alpha descendirent lentement le long du torse de celui-ci avant de passer sous son T-shirt Et ici était la limite de Derek.

**-Shérif Stilinski , shérif Stilinski.**

**-Appelle à l'aide tant que tu veux , il ne viendra pas ! Et tu veux vraiment penser à lui alors que je fais ça?**

**-Putain ..Stiles !**

Le dit Stiles avait retiré le T-shirt de son compagnon et avait entrepris d'aspirer sensuellement la peau de son cou. Le cou étant une partie très sensible et surtout très érogène chez les loups-garous , l'ainé ne put rien faire d'autre que gémir .

Le brun relâcha la peau meurtrie et contempla la marque bleue dans le cou de son futur amant. Sa bouche alla ensuite du cou aux tétons dressés de son amour , déposant au hasard quelques baisers sur le corps du loup. Derek émit un jappement de plaisir lorsque Stiles prit son mamelon en bouche , taquinant l'autre de ses doigts habiles. Puis il inversa les rôles et prit l'autre entre ses lèvres , tandis que ses doigts s'occupaient de son homologue. Les lèvres de Stiles descendirent le torse de son Alpha avant d'arriver au niveau de son nombril, lui faisant connaitre les pires outrages qu'un nombril pouvait connaître. Alors que ses mains se dirigeaient vers la ceinture du brun pour la déboucler , ce dernier retira ses mains vivement avant de renverser leur position et de plaquer Stiles contre le canapé.

**-À mon tour** chuchota-t-il sensuellement à l'oreille du cadet.

Oreille qu'il entreprit de mordiller. La respiration de Stiles se bloqua dans sa poitrine alors qu'il sentait son oreille rougir sous les coups de langue de Derek.

L'alpha délaissa ensuite cette partie rougie du corps de Stiles pour aller embrasser sa victime. Il s'embrassèrent un moment , tout en mouvant leurs hanches l'une contre l'autre , provoquant une friction plus qu'agréable entre leurs virilités durcies. Derek quitta les lèvres de Stiles pour enfouir sa tête dans son cou. Il respira profondément l'odeur du brun , suçotant légèrement sa carotide , se délectant des bruits érotiques que poussait son petit-ami. Et surtout savourant l'absence de produit chimique dans la fragrance de l'adolescent. Bientôt leur vêtements fut de trop et ils entreprirent de se déshabiller l'un l'autre, s'embrassant dès qu'ils pouvaient.

Ils se retrouvèrent bien vite nus et Stiles se positionna à califourchon sur le corps de son compagnon. Leurs bassins se rencontrèrent, de même que leurs érections et des petits soupirs leur échappèrent. Derek avait passé son bras par-dessus sa bouche et le mordait dès qu'il sentait un gémissement monter dans sa gorge.

**-Der , mon amour , je veux t'entendre , je veux savoir si je te fais plaisir.**

Le brun retira son bras et rougit. C'était presque imperceptible et un humain ne l'aurait remarquer mais Stiles pouvait entendre l'afflux de sang qui montait aux joues de son compagnon ainsi qu'un légère rougeur s'imprimer sur qon visage . Ils continuèrent leurs mouvements quelques minutes et l'ancien hyperactif se noyait dans les gémissement délicieux de son amant. Le brun embrassa le cou de Derek , puis glissa le long de son torse. Il souffla délicatement sur son ventre tressautant . Puis il suivit la ligne de poils reliant le nombril du brun et sa virilité. Et enfin il découvrit pleinement le sexe de son amant. Il était long , plus long que la moyenne et fin. Il était parfait du point de vue de Stiles. Celui-ci contemplait particulièrement le gland rosé de son compagnon. Vraiment parfait .

Stiles entreprit de prendre le sexe du brun entre ses doigts et débuta un lent mouvement de va-et-vient .

**- Stiles , holy shit !**

**-Langage Der !**

Le plus jeune tourna son poignet avant de dégager d'un coup la verge de Derek.

Ce dernier se cambra et un juron étouffé s'échappa de sa gorge.

**-Stiles, Stiles , s'il te plait !**

**-Der , tu veux quelque chose ?**

**-Stiles , prends moi dans ta bouche !**

**-Le mot magique Derek !**

Le brun accéléra le mouvement sur le sexe du plus vieux , adorant le voir perdre le nord .

**-Silteplaitstiles !**

**-Tes désirs sont des ordres mon amour.**

Le brun se pencha sur le sexe de son aîné et savoura les frissons qui parcourait son amant alors il soufflait sur sa verge tendue. Le plus jeune déposa un baiser sur le gland du plus vieux avant de l'entourer de ses lèvres. La respiration de Derek se coupa un instant. Mais au moment même où il s'apprêtait à reprendre son souffle , son compagnon engloutit complètement sa verge.

**-Tu vas me tuer. Tu me rends dingue !**

Stiles léchait , suçotait tout ce qui était à sa portée. Il alternait entre le gland et les boules de son amant qu'il s'amusait à engloutir pour le faire gémir. Bientôt le fils du shérif entreprit d'avaler la totalité de Derek qui poussa un "PUTAIN STILES" sonore. Le dit Stiles entreprit des mouvement de va-et-vient les lèvres serrées autour du sexe de sa victime. Il alternait la vitesse , tantôt lent , tantôt rapide , mais toujours doux. Rapidement il sentit le sexe de Derek commencer à convulser nerveusement dans sa bouche. Il lâcha son jouet à regret pour aller embrasser le brun , qui grogna de frustration. Tous les **"oh"** , les **"anhm"** avaient plus que franchement excité Stiles qui se frotta contre la jambe de son amant.

Celui-ci qui comprit le besoin de son loup , échangea leur place avant de s'occuper de son sexe. Un peu plus petit que lui mais plus épais , Stiles arborait fièrement ses dix-huit centimètres. Derek commença lentement à masturber le plus jeune, le sexe de Stiles coincé entre son pouce d'une part et son index et majeur d'autre part. Il tenait la virilité de son amant comme on tiendrait un stylo. Mais ainsi la pression sur le gland était plus intense et les sensations étaient décuplées. Derek stoppa là ses réflexions sur la sexologie et entreprit de lécher doucement le sexe de son protégé. Il lécha d'abord la hampe avant d'engloutir dans un mouvement le gland du plus jeune.

**-Sainte ...Oh mon dieu Derek . C'est trop bon !**

Le concerné hocha la tête satisfait mais son mouvement fit arquer le dos de l'ancien hyperactif d'un angle que le loup aurait cru impossible. Les va-et-vient en alternance avec les petits coups de langue de l'Alpha sur ses boules emportèrent Stiles dans le plaisir et il ne se rendit pas compte qu'un index humide avait déjà passé l'entrée de son intimité . Derek remua doucement le doigt en son bêta, savourant par avance , la texture chaude et serrée de l'adolescent. C'est dans une gorge profonde que le second doigt entra.

**-Mère de Dieu , Der comm- , non laisses tomber et continue . Oui juste comme ça !**

C'est lorsque son compagnon entama des mouvements de ciseaux en lui que Stiles remarqua l'intrusion.

Ce n'était pas vraiment douloureux , plus désagréable qu'autre chose. Il essaya de se détendre pour laisser le plaisir venir et ce fut lorsque Derek percuta un petit point en lui qu'il vint.

**-Der , Der , refait ça !**

L'aine délaissa le membre de son âme-sœur pour s'occuper pleinement de la préparation de ce dernier. Il taquina durement la prostate du brun , se noyant dans ses cris et ses gémissements. Il était si chaud , si étroit et l'Alpha n'avait plus qu'une envie : le faire sien . S'accoupler , s'enfoncer durement mais tendrement en lui.

Un troisième doigt s'ajouta aux deux premiers avant que le loup ne juge son amant prêt à le recevoir .

**-Der , on a pas de protections...**

**-Pas besoin ne t'en fais pas . Notre espèce n'est pas touché par les MST**. Tu te sens prêt à me recevoir ?**

**-C'est okay Derek , viens maintenant.**

Le plus jeune lubrifia l'aîné de sa salive et plaqua ses jambes dans le dos de Derek alors que celui-ci s'enfonçait en lui.

L'Alpha retint un grognement de plaisir par respect pour Stiles qui lui, ne le ressentait pas. L'ancien camé grimaçait de douleur et le brun s'inquiéta.

**-Amour , ça va ? Tu veux qu'on arrête ?**

**-Non, non surtout pas , juste attends.**

Derek ne dit rien et attendit patiemment que son amant se détende. Lorsque celui-ci initia le mouvement , il sut que c'était bon. Il commença par de lents mouvements qui rendirent Stiles fou de frustration.

**-Der , plus vite !**

Le brun accéléra le mouvement d'un cran et alla embrasser la peau offerte du cou de son compagnon. De son futur compagnon.

**-Hum Stiles tu es si..serré..chaud et délicieux.**

**- Der , plus fort , oui là, juste là. Fais le encore !**

Alors Derek intensifia ses coups de butoir contre la prostate du brun . La pièce n'était plus que cris et gémissements , étouffant le son de la télé qui marchait toujours devant eux.

Derek lécha le cou du plus jeune . Se déhanchant comme un fou en Stiles , malmenant sa prostate.

**-Derek , oh putain Derek . Putain je t'aime !**

**-Tu. Es. À. Moi**

**-Je t'appartiens Derek !**

**-Oui viens pour moi mon amour.**

**-Je t'aime !**

Le brun se déversa entre leurs deux corps alors que les dents de l'Alpha s'enfonçaient dans la chair de son cou. En réalisant que le brun l'avait revendiqué le plaisir fut décuplé et ses prunelles dorées virèrent au violet. Stiles se contracta autour de la virilité de son amant qui jouit en lui en criant son nom.

Derek resta en Stiles plusieurs minutes, léchant amoureusement la morsure faite à son compagnon. Il fit deux ou trois mouvements en son amant avant de se retirer. Il retombèrent sur le pauvre sofa qui n'avait jamais autant souffert de toute sa vie , et se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre.

**-Je t'aime Stiles.**

**-Je t'aime aussi Der.**

Stiles se tut . Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler . Ils savaient. C'était évident entre eux , comme un instinct.

**~STAY HIGH ~**

Tu as craqué Derek Hale !

**-Ça c'est parce que tu es un monstre de débauche et de luxure , que tu es très beau et que tes fesses sont un appel au viol !**

**-Hum oui c'est surtout parce que tu m'aimes !**

**-Ça aussi** sourit le plus vieux.

**-Bon j'arrive j'en ai pas pour longtemps !**

Le cadet descendit de voiture et entra dans le bâtiment. Il lança un regard circulaire et répera l'homme qu'il cherchait.

**-Hey Jordan ! Oh pardon député Parrish , s'il vous plait** **! **railla l'ancien hyperactif en voyant le jeune homme lui pointer son badge du doigt .

**-Hey Stiles que puis-je faire pour toi ?**

**-Je voudrais me renseigner pour passer le concours pour entrer en école de police. Tu crois que ça peut se faire par correspondance ? Parce que mon père ne paierait jamais des frais d'université et même avec un petit boulot , ils seraient trop élevés pour moi.**

Le jeune homme hocha , la tête, triste pour l'adolescent. Il savait que les airs d'homme parfait du shérif n'étaient qu'une façade et que derrière se cachait un homme agressif et alcoolique. Une fois alors qu'il était venu déposer un dossier à son patron il avait trouvé Stiles en sang , entouré de tessons de verre , alors que son père dormais paisiblement dans le canapé une bouteille de Scotch dans sa main inerte. Et le jeune officier avait compris. Il avait aidé Stiles autant qu'il avait pu , en se débrouillant pour l'éloigner de son père, le laissant dormir chez lui quelques nuits . Il avait même voulu l'accueillir définitivement , mais Stiles avait refusé argumentant que le policier risquait son poste.

Il parlèrent des options qui s'offraient à Stiles et l'officier lui donna quelques brochures et numéros à appeler lui faisant promettre de l'appeler en cas de problèmes.

**-Merci Jordan.**

Le dit Jordan pointa sa plaque.

**-Merci député Parrish** sourit le plus jeune. **Et félicitations pour toi et Lydia !**

**-Comment as-tu ..?**

**-Tu sens comme elle ! T'as qu'à te laver aussi Parrish !**

**-Stiles je te conseille de déguerpir avant que je ne te colle une insulte à agent !** Rigola l'adjoint au shérif.

Le brun ne se fit pas prier. Il allait rejoindre son compagnons et ses quatre bêtas. Boyd , Erica , Isaac et Scott.

Tout allait bien.

Il allait bien.

Pour de vrai.

Et quelque part , dans la forêt , prêt de leur souche , un air de violon résonnait.

Heureux.

* * *

*****J'ai romancé la traduction de cette phrase de "Tove Lo - Stay High (Habits Remix) ft. Hippie Sabotage"

******Je vous rappelle que les MST existent bel et bien et que le seul moyen de s'en protéger et d'enfiler un préservatif , ce qui ne diminuera en rien l'intensité de votre plaisir.

**En attente de vos reviews.**

**N'hésitez pas à lire mes autres fictions.**

_**~Stiles Nogitsune Stilinski**_


End file.
